Alive
by Miya Michaelis
Summary: When you hate someone, doesn't that mean you want to stay away from them as much as possible? But, what if they make you feel something...indescribable? Izaya Orihara thrives on excitement and attention. Especially attention from a certain blond-haired monster... (((Reminder: This is a romance story. This is a boyxboy pairing. If you aren't comfortable with that, don't read.)))
1. Chapter 1

Izaya stretched himself, eager to find new subjects of his entertainment for the day. Humans had always fascinated him, as they were easy to read, and, much to his advantage, easy to manipulate. As long as one truly desired something, they'd do anything to get it. Whether it was something as simple as money, or power._** Love**_, even. To Izaya, this was utterly _pathetic_. It disgusted him deeply, but at the same time it interested him. He wasn't sure when exactly, but early on in his life he'd discovered he could get a thrill out of watching people act so..._vulnerable_.

Nothing compared to the thrill that coursed through Izaya when he could get a reaction out of someone. He was crafty, sneaky, maybe even considered devilishly charming. With that, he could always predict someone's reaction beforehand. That skill assisted him in finding which buttons to press next, in hopes of engaging a larger reaction. But, even for Izaya, that could get boring from time to time.

The only exception, though, was a certain blond-haired, short-tempered man, Shizuo Heiwajima. His reaction always remained the same, but never failed amuse Izaya. They hated each other, hated each other to the core. Even that didn't stop Izaya from poking fun at him every now again. He barely had to even try, just the sight of Izaya could send Shizuo into a blind rage.

"I think," Izaya mumbles to himself, smirking a bit, "I'll see what Shizu-chan is up to today."

**********  
Shizuo roamed the streets of Ikebukuro, as he usually did. Nothing specific in mind for this day. Walks around the area helped in allowing him to collect his thoughts, which was good for him, particularly. The slightest irritation sparked his unavoidable response of releasing his brute strength on whoever had disturbed his peace of mind.  
He hated violence, and the fact that he couldn't control his hotheaded mannerisms was one thing he loathed about himself.

Soon enough, Shizuo felt that presence, that oh so familiar presence that let him know his day was about to take a turn for the worse.

"Shizu-chaaaan~!" The young informant stood just a few feet away, with that horrible, taunting grin of his clear on his face.

"Christ," Shizuo sighed in pure agitation at the sound of his annoying nickname.

He whipped around in an instant and slid his blue sunglasses off of his face, tucking them away into the chest pocket of his suit. The longer he glared at the informant's Cheshire cat-like grin, the quicker he felt the anger rise up in him.

"Shizu-chan!~" Izaya chirped, "I'm happy I found you! I hope you're in the mood to play today!~"

"Stop fucking calling me that, Izaya," Shizuo growled, "and...what the fuck are you doing in Ikebukuro after I've told you to stay out?!"

"Aw, Shizu-chan, you're not very nice. Don't you know how to give a proper hello? I thought even a monster like you would know how to do something as simple as that, but I guess not," he shrugged.  
Izaya felt almost giddy with excitement, knowing the blond beast in front of him would soon enough chase after him.

"I'm really not up for your bullshit today, Izaya. Just fuck off," Shizuo warned. His warning was in vain.

Izaya chuckled out loud, unable to help himself. That chuckle only further provoked Shizuo's rage, which was at this point, unstoppable. His rage channeled into his strength, and within a matter of mere seconds he had uprooted a tree, hoisting it above his head.

Now overflowing with joy at his success, Izaya broke into a sprint down the busy streets of Ikebukuro, Shizuo in pursuit. Their typical game of cat and mouse, no different from any other day. There was no ending to this game, except the one that claimed Izaya as victorious in his escape from his favorite monster.

This, is what Izaya loved more than anything. He loved knowing he could stir up a little trouble with just a few words. To him, it wasn't trouble. It was fun. A lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo there :D it took me a little while to get my brain going but here's chapter 2! And I would like to hear feedback if you liked it! :) ((I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters))**

**Chapter 2**

By the early afternoon, another area of Ikebukuro was in ruins. That was a signal to everyone else that Izaya Orihara was in town, and that Shizuo was not happy about it at all.  
Even with their daily high-speed chase, Shizuo made sure to never hurt an innocent bystander. Contrary to popular belief, that's just the kind of person he was. A very small handful of people knew and understood that clearly. That couldn't be helped, most of Ikebukuro had been too terrified of him to bother to get near him, let alone get to know him.  
Most of the the time that never bothered Shizuo one bit, seeing as he was too shut off from everything around him to care. But at other times, it kind of hurt. It hurt to know that no one would step near him to spark up a friendly conversation because they couldn't get past what they saw on the outside.

A monster. Just a monster with a very, short temper.

Shizuo slowly came to a halt in the street, temporarily forgetting why he was even running in the first place.

"Why," he began to think, "Why am I even wasting my time with this?"

He had the answer to his question once the agile, raven haired information broker stepped passed him, taunting him once more before preparing to round a corner into an alleyway. Shizuo thought quick, and timed his move just right.

As soon as Izaya was right within his reach, Shizuo grabbed him and hurled him toward the nearest brick wall. While his enemy was vulnerable and open to attack, Shizuo sprang into action. In no time at all, he had one of his unbelievably strong hand clenched around the smaller man's neck and the other holding his wrists, leaving him completely powerless.

"Oh, good for you, Shizu-chan," Izaya strained to speak with his oxygen supply running short, "You've finally caught me. What now?"

Shizuo stared at Izaya's sarcastic expression for a long moment and just thought to himself. After years of chasing and aggravation, he finally caught the problem, the biggest problem in his life. But the longer he held back the more he reconsidered everything.

He'd wasted years of his life going after this arrogant bastard, he wanted to do _something_. Yet, even though this was true, something in the blond man had changed.

Izaya noticed the change in Shizuo's demeanor. It struck him as odd, and a bit of angst rose in him when the period of silence extended even longer. Not long after, he felt the incredible pressure on his throat disappear as Shizuo let up from him and took a few steps back.

"Y-you're...not going to hit me?" Izaya had been taken by surprise for the first time in a while, the sudden change in the beast he'd come to know alarmed him a great deal. The chance to get rid of Izaya for good was right in front of him, why didn't he take it?

"No. I'm not," Shizuo reached into his suit pocket and grabbed his blue sunglasses, sliding them on to his face. "Aren't you just...tired of doing this all the time?"

"What?"

"This! This...game! Do you think if we keep going on like this that it'll make its own ending? Well, it won't. And I'm tired of it. I'm ending this now. I want to move on."

Izaya couldn't find the words to say. He wasn't sure of himself at that moment.

"You're just..giving up?" He stared at the ex-bartender in disbelief.

"Yup," Shizuo shrugged nonchalantly, as if the events of today never even happened, "I'm done with you."

There was a light pause before Izaya let out a laugh, "You won't ignore me, Shizu-chan. You can't. No matter how hard you try, you can't."

"That's what you think." With that, Izaya was left standing all alone, left to contemplate what just happened. He felt warmth creep up his neck and to his face, in anger. _Ignore? _Shizuo was going to _ignore Izaya? _

Yeah, right. Shizuo could try all he wanted, but Izaya would **_not_** allow that. Not _ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :) sorry I was gone for a little bit, I've been busy with school and work mostly. I'm back now for now :) I'll be working on this story a lot more over Thanksgiving break while I have the time. I think this story is going in a different direction than how I planned but just a little...I worked a bit harder on this chapter so I hope you guys like it :) leave a comment if you do!**

**(I do not own Durarara! or any of its characters.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shizuo had to let the reality of what happened just a few days ago sink in before he could really let himself believe it. Years earlier he had promised himself that when he caught Izaya Orihara, he would get rid of him forever. Yet, he let the chance to do it slip right through his hands. Should he really have let him go?

He thought through it again. Given that he chose go through with disposing of the flea, he'd be giving Izaya exactly what he wanted. He would be giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he has the power to push Shizuo to his limits. In all honesty, that irked Shizuo pretty badly. But who knows, it could have been a pride thing.

Or...deep, **_deep_** down he knew the way he felt for Izaya changed at least a little bit...but even if that _was_ true, how did he feel about him now?

Maybe...

"No, no, no," he shook his head vigorously at the thought. "That's fucking ridiculous. I hate that bastard as much as I did the first time I met him."

The sky grew darker as Shizuo tried his best to shake down the thoughts that disturbed him deeply.

"I fucking hate him," he chanted to himself. "simple as that."

Although as he stepped out into the night, into Ikebukuro, the small nagging feeling that resided in his conscience never ceased...

*********  
This particular night was darker than any other. The only things shedding light upon the city were the streetlights here and there.  
Izaya seethed, trying to devise a new plan. All while he battled with his conflicting emotions. He hated Shizuo more than he ever had in that moment. He himself would never admit it, but the only reason his hate amplified was because Shizuo didn't completely give in to his taunting. He was always taken aback when the ex-bartender showed even a _shred_ of his humanity. Izaya never considered him human, his remarkable strength and his extremely short temper proved to be a dangerous combination. He did not believe that those things could be associated with such a simple-minded being.

Besides that, Izaya found himself feeling, actually **_feeling_**, emotions that a normal human being would.

_Frustration._

_Irritation._

_Disappointment, even_.

Never before would he have lumped himself together with the race he loved to make fun of so much. He thought of himself to be better than them all. Shizuo had provoked him to feel normally, which to Izaya, gave him all the more reason to hate him.

But, there is one thing. When you hate someone, wouldn't you try to distance yourself from them as much as possible? Why, if Izaya hated Shizuo so much, would he continue to go after him? What did he get in return, in this game of cat and mouse?

The answer is plain and simple. He would get the excitement and attention he needed. The excitement was all in the chase. He felt a rush when he was sprinting through Ikebukuro, being hunted down by his favorite subject.

Or so he _thought_.

If only things really were that easy..

Izaya roamed the near empty streets, only spotting a few people every once in a while. As he was about to head home and retire for the day, he spotted a familiar face, and a certain head of blond hair, stumbling outside of a building not too far from where he stood. A small grin tugged at the corners of his lips before he pulled out his blade from the inside of his jacket. Another chance to provoke the beast was dangling right in front of him. So he took it.

_"Shizu-chaaaan!"_ Izaya called out, waving and grinning wide. Shizuo took notice of the informant and slowly made his way over.

_"Here's my chance,"_ Izaya thought.

The closer Shizuo got, Izaya noticed something a little off about him. A dazed expression had replaced the tough one he always wore.

"Is he-"  
Izaya was too absorbed in observing the taller man to notice they were within arm's reach of each other. Startled, he took a step back, but at the same time he did so, Shizuo gripped his forearm.  
They were frozen in that place momentarily. Not a word was said, not a move was made. Only then did they take the time to notice they were truly alone in the darkness of the night.  
Izaya waited for Shizuo to strike first. But instead of throwing a punch or hurling him across the street, he broke the almost awkward silence with his words.

"Izaya..." Shizuo's slurred speech was a dead giveaway. Just as suspected, he was totally _wasted_.

Izaya shook free of the surprisingly loose grip on his arm and took a leap into the street, to distance himself from his enemy.

"**IZAYA!**" Shizuo's voice was firm and serious, but Izaya paid no mind.

He smirked, twirling his blade in his hand, "What? What's the matter Shizu-chan? You almost caught me aga-" Before he could even bother to finish his sentence he was abruptly yanked forward and into the arms of the drunken man in front of him. His surprise was no secret, as it shown by his wide eyes and quickened heartbeat. Too caught up in mocking Shizuo, while standing in he street, he failed to notice he was standing in the path of an oncoming truck. If he remained there any longer, that would've been the end of him. His heart pounded in his ears as he realized...

Not only did **Shizuo Heiwajima**, his number one enemy, _spare his life_ once before, he _saved his life_.

He quickly pushed himself away from Shizuo's chest, face flushed and mind buzzing with all kinds of things.

"W-what...the hell was that!"

"You...you were gonna...get hit..." Shizuo's speech was still slurred and his expression was consistent.

Izaya's heart jumped. He's showing compassion suddenly? For **_me_**? He's not in his right mind!

"What the hell do you care if I did get hit..." He tried to keep his cool, to make sure he did not show any weakness.

"It...would've been my fault...and...I want to talk to you," Shizuo stumbled closer to the younger man, with no intention of hurting him. Any other time he would have taken advantage of how close they were, but that was the farthest thing from what he had in mind.

"Talk..?" Izaya stared up, into Shizuo's face, noticing his dazed, distant expression change into a serious one in a matter of seconds.

"Do you really want to know...why I didn't kill you when I had the chance, Izaya?"

His curiosity got the best of him. No words could be formed, so he only gave a curt nod of his head. Nothing would've ever prepared him for the words he heard Shizuo Heiwajima say to him next.

"I didn't kill you...because...Izaya Orihara, _I love you_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm giving you chapter 4 now because before you know it I'll be busy again and won't have a lot of time for this story... I dunno how I feel about how I did this chapter...but I hope you like it :) leave reviews if you do like it! Thank you!:)**

* * *

Love.

**Love.**

**_L o v e._**

Did he hear correctly?

Izaya tried to make sense of it all, but he couldn't. His body would not let him do anything but stand there, unable to even form a coherent sentence. He was now backed against a brick wall, with Shizuo towering over him and with a stare that burned right through his core, leaving him to tremble slightly. A distinct blush crept up his neck and spread to his pale face, making it obvious even under the heavy night sky.

He hesitated and waited for Shizuo's expression to falter, waited for him to crack a smile or small laugh, like it was all a joke. That time never came. This was real. A real and true, genuine confession.

From his rival.

"And you wanna know something else, Izaya? Something _you_ probably don't even know about _yourself_?" Shizuo leaned in closer, and now both of their faces were only centimeters apart, which caused more anxiety to rise in the smaller man.  
Izaya's heart raced so fiercely, he was afraid it would be heard.

In a low voice Shizuo whispered in his ear, "You know for a fact you don't really hate me."

This struck a nerve in Izaya. The wrong nerve. "Y-you can't...you can't just..." The idea of someone figuring him out, figuring out how he functioned, was not an idea he was willing to accept. He angrily shoved the taller blond man away from him and pummeled his chest with his fists. He knew it wouldn't actually be enough to hurt him, but he was too **angry** to care.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Izaya..."

"You're a monster! So stay a fucking monster!"

"_Izaya!_"

"You're not supposed act calm! You're supposed to be-"

Shizuo had placed his lips over Izaya's, cutting his rant short. When he pulled away, he ran a hand through his bleached blond hair and stood there, surprised by his own actions. Izaya had been stunned into silence, unable to move an inch. He was nothing but a trembling, confused mess.

It had been days since they'd last seen each other. Four days, exactly, since their last meet, which involved new revelations. New, surprising revelations.  
Shizuo needed a word of advice. He was never one to openly admit he needed help, but he made an exception. This situation in specific, he thought was nonetheless odd and unlikely, but it wore on his mind every second of every day and night. He needed advice on how to get an answer from the man he'd unexpectedly fallen in love with. He could not leave himself to wonder Izaya's answer.  
He went to the person who he could trust, the person who never pissed him off.

Celty Sturluson.

Shizuo knew Celty was trustworthy. He knew that they could, for the most part, see eye to eye on things. And that was for one reason: they were both amazingly abnormal compared to the average person. In the eyes of most people, they were monsters. But to the people who truly knew them, they were completely misunderstood.  
********

_'You need advice on... love?'_ Celty typed on her PDA.

"Yes-...no. I...know someone who does...I'm asking for him because...he's not really good with this type of thing." Shizuo hoped she wouldn't ask further questions about it, he was not looking forward to providing an explanation.

She nodded and typed, _'Okay then...what does he want to know?'_

Shizuo sighed, "He wants to know...the best way of getting an answer. He's...in love with this person, and he wants a clear answer from them so he can know what to do..."

_'Has he ever thought of just asking?'_

Shizuo shook his head, "That won't work because..." he paused, "the situation is just very complicated."

She nodded, understandingly and began to type again, _'Well if that won't work...there is one thing he could do...'_

Izaya just stared out of the window of his office, which is what a majority of his days included since his last meet with Shizuo, four days ago. Now, he could only think.

Shizuo was in love with him.

He never thought such a thing could happen.

He didn't know how to feel then. What Shizuo said before was true, Izaya no longer hated him. But even so, he always denied the little voice in his head that told him...

_He loved Shizuo. _That the thing he wanted most was to _be with him_.

"I can't love him," he said to himself, out loud. "I _don't _love him."

He spun around to face his desk, with his head in his hands.

_"What am I gonna do?"_  
_"What am I-"_

"Izaya."

Standing there was the last person he wished to see. The sight of him alone set Izaya's heart into a frenzy. That familiar red blush once again crept up to his cheeks.  
_"Why now of all times..."_ he thought to himself.

"W-why...are you here...?"

"We need to talk...sort this...thing out somehow." Shizuo didn't move a muscle as he stared directly into Izaya's reddened face.

The blush on Izaya's face deepened once he remembered the result of their last "talk".

He hesitantly agreed, averting his gaze to the side, "We do.."

"I need a favor from you then," Shizuo cleared his throat, his anxiety beginning to show through, "I need you...to go on a date with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone :) thank you for being patient for so long. Chapter 6 will be up very very soon :) leave a review to let me know if you like it! Thank you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Somehow, Izaya had found that he already agreed to this "date". On Saturday. This Saturday. Which was only a few days away. He began to feel anxious.

"What will I wear?"  
"What will we do?"  
"Where will we go?"

_Wait._

"WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING?" He cursed at himself when he realized he sounded like some silly teenage girl who was going on her first date with the guy she'd had a crush on for months. It's not even technically a date, right?

_Right._ It's not an official date. It's more like...a meeting. That's right. A meeting. All they were gonna do was talk this thing out. Whatever this "thing" was. As he waited for Saturday's arrival, the days became increasingly colder. It was nearing the end of December, after all.

Time rolled by quicker than Izaya expected, as if it knew what was to come for him. On Saturday morning when he awoke, he sighed and did his daily, morning routine. On the way out, he passed by his secretary, Namie.

She gave him a questionable look, "Where are you going this time?"

"Out," Izaya mumbled without even looking in her direction.

Namie smirked, playing out the sarcastic comment she'd been waiting to use, "Out? Are you going on some type of date today?"

Izaya, by now, refused to look at Namie because of his now red face. "I am, actually..." And he left, leaving Namie alone, dumbfounded.

********  
Izaya followed the instructions Shizuo had given him, which led him to a park, far away from the busy city and the bright lights. It was fairly quiet, except for a few couples, and maybe a family here and there. Izaya isolated himself from everyone else on a bench, and waited. The longer he waited, the longer he began to wonder. How did things end up like this in the first place? Shizuo was never meant to fall in love with Izaya, how did it happen?

An hour had already passed. Shizuo still hadn't arrived. Izaya tried calling him, but he got no answer.

Two hours passed. And then another. Then another. No Shizuo. It was darker and even colder outside. The number of people present decreased by the minute. Izaya stood up, irritated.

"Somehow I knew I shouldn't have counted on that idiot time," But even with him being irritated, he couldn't shake off the disappointing feeling that he knew was there. He _wanted_ to see Shizuo and he _knew_ that.

He turned to head home, but someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going, Izaya?"

Izaya whipped back around, now facing a battered Shizuo.

"What happened to you?" Izaya couldn't help but ask, staring at Shizuo's ripped and slightly bloodied clothes. He could just count all the scratches on his face and arms.

"...I got held up with some biker gang...I would've been here earlier but there were so many of them...I'm sorry."

Izaya shook off Shizuo's grip on his arm, his irritation now clear, "Whatever. I'm just gonna go."

"We haven't talked about any of this yet."

"Well you know what, I don't _want_ to fucking talk about it anymore!"

Shizuo sighed, frustrated, "I hope you realize that you can't run from your problems all the time. How else are we going to go about this?!"

Izaya was silent for a short moment. "Just drop it. That's how. Forget about all of it."

"You see, Izaya? That's your issue! You think running away from your troubles will fix everything, but it won't! You don't want to talk about this because _you don't know how_. And you'll never learn how if you don't stop running every time you come to something you don't want to deal with!"

What Izaya failed to notice, were the tears streaming down his own face. Shizuo was perfectly right. Izaya could never admit it, but he was right. The surprise Shizuo felt seeing his former enemy in tears, the one person who _never _showed genuine emotion, was completely unreal. He looked so...broken on the outside.

Izaya muttered, "You're right and...I do..."

"You do...what?"

"I _do_ love you, Shizuo. I love you so much. I...could never just admit it to myself, but I do. When you're not around, I feel like I'm missing something, something important. I feel kind of...dead inside and so alone-"

Shizuo just couldn't resist pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace, "That's all I wanted to know."

Before Izaya could even think about saying another word, he was pulled into a kiss with the beast he'd come to love. He'd never been so glad that they were alone, surely they would've caused a big scene an attracted too much attention for them to handle right then.

Neither of them could express the newfound joy they felt being with one another. Never would they have guessed that their true happiness would come from being with the person they thought they hated the _most_...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Finally here is Chapter 6! This story will be over in a few more chapters, but enjoy! Leave a review to let me know if you like it! Thank you! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Shizuo, you never answered my question!" Izaya reminded. He waited for an answer as he was pulled along through large crowds. Shizuo once again stayed silent, maintaining the satisfied smirk he'd kept since they began walking back into the Ikebukuro. "And you're ignoring me again!"

Shizuo looked back at him with an expression he didn't fully recognize before asking, "You love me, right?"

Izaya tried to ignore the astonished stares of the people surrounding them. Some even began to point and whisper. Their surprise was not completely unreasonable, though. The two people who were always at each other's throats, actually weren't trying to kill one another.

"Everyone is staring..." Izaya looked at the ground, avoiding everyone's stares, Shizuo's included.

Shizuo forced Izaya's head up, demanding direct eye contact, and an answer. "Forget that, just answer me. You love me right?"

Izaya just blinked and nodded in response.

Shizuo smiled, "You are mine and I am yours. That's how it is now and that's how it will stay. That's all there is to it." He continued gently pull Izaya along.

For once, Izaya wasn't alone. He didn't feel as empty, because he had someone to _truly_ care for and love. He's finally...**_happy_**.

*********  
That particular night, on December twenty-first, was a cold one. Especially in Shizuo's apartment. Izaya rolled over on his back in the bed that he shared with Shizuo, feeling frustrated that he'd been waking up at random intervals for what seems like the past few hours. He tossed and turned once again, trying to get comfortable.

He heard a low voice grumble, "Quit moving so much."

"I can't fall asleep," he sighed heavily. "I keep waking up."

Shizuo flipped over on his side to face the smaller man, "Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Are you thinking about something?"

"Not really. I just...keep waking up."

Shizuo pondered for a minute, then rolled on his back, pulling Izaya to his chest. "We'll talk until you fall asleep again, then."

The couple remained quiet for a few minutes, both enjoying being in each other's presence, until Izaya spoke up, "Hey, are you...happy?"

Shizuo smiled to himself, "Yeah...yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Very happy." Izaya moved his head to Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo slid his hand into Izaya's, entwining their fingers together.

Silence suddenly fell over the room again, and Shizuo took it that Izaya was thinking about something important. "What are you thinking now?"

"What if we moved away from here? You know, together?"

"To where?" Shizuo asked.

"I dunno, just somewhere really nice."

Shizuo grinned a little and sat up, "I wouldn't mind that, actually."

Izaya shot upright, as he certainly didn't expect Shizuo to agree so quickly. "Really?!"

Shizuo chuckled a bit at the child-like excitement his lover let show through so openly. "Why not? I don't see a problem with it."

Izaya gushed and threw himself at the blond man, hugging him tightly. With that, he barely caught what Shizuo said next as he spoke barely above a whisper: "Maybe we'll even start a family..."

That statement caused Izaya to jump back and blush deeply. "F-family?!"

Shizuo continued, "Yeah, a family. I mean, I _do_ want children..."

Izaya wasn't sure how to react to that. A _family_? **_CHILDREN_**?

After seeing the expression on Izaya's face, Shizuo couldn't help but laugh. He placed his hand on top of Izaya's head and ruffled his dark hair, "Of course, we'd start a family later."

Taking a breath, Izaya relaxed instantly. "You scared me for a second!"

Shizuo pressed his forehead against Izaya's, "You're so adorable when you blush."

Izaya pushed him away lightly, blush still clear, "Be quiet, Shizuo."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at Izaya, without saying a word.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just not used to you using my real name, that's all. I noticed you haven't been using my nickname. Why is that?"

Izaya shrugged. "I don't know...I thought you hated it anyway."

Shizuo laid back down and pulled Izaya with him, in to the comfortable position they were in earlier. He found Izaya's hand once again and held it in his own. "I'm used to it, I guess."

When Izaya didn't reply, Shizuo assumed he'd finally fallen asleep. He kissed the top of his head, whispering an "I love you" before shutting his own eyes.

"I love you, too, Shizu-chan."


	7. IMPORTANT

**Okay, just in case you don't look at my profile for updates and whatnot, I have decided to discontinue Alive. I do apologize because I said I wouldn't, but honestly I have lost all motivation and interest in writing this. I just can't get myself to keep this story going. I wanna thank everyone to supported this story, though, all reviews, follows and reads were highly appreciated. I won't stop writing completely and I will not stop writing Shizaya fics. If you'd like to know what's going on and would like to keep up, remember to check my profile for a little about me and updates. I will update whenever I can instead of leaving you to wonder. I'm sorry once again and thank you :)**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**OKAY EVERYONE. I HAVE GOOD NEWS. I AM CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF COMPLETELY REWRITING ALIVE INSTEAD OF DISCONTINUING FOREVER. YOU WILL GET TO FIND OUT HOW IT ENDS. BUT PLEASE, BE PATIENT WITH ME. IF YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU CAN CHECK FOR UPDATES ON STORIES AND WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE UPDATE WHEN I CAN. THANK YOU :)**


End file.
